


Shattered Life

by Gypsy_Vanner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy_Vanner/pseuds/Gypsy_Vanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU poem where sam is bullied to the point he takes his own life. Dean PoV. TRIGGER WARNING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in memory of a dear friend of mine. He had been verbally and physically harassed by his peers and ended his own life. This is for the people who have lost someone to depression caused for whatever reason. If you are one of those people who feel like they aren't worth anything, that no one cares and/ or just want to die try to hold onto one thing: YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! YOU ARE SPECIAL AND AMAZING IN YOUR OWN WAY AND THERE is SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!

When I close my eyes I see you,

Your warm and loving smile,

The kind eyes and gentle touch,

Just a Ghost across my mind.

Your fragile heart had shattered,

And left you in the dark,

You stayed awake and cried all night,

Wishing you could die.

You thought that no one loved you,

That no one cared at all,

So you took that gun right to your head,

And painted that wall red.

Now all I have are pieces,

That will never fit again,

The jigsaw puzzle lost its heart,

The day you said goodbye.

People said "I'm sorry",

Or "I never meant to harm",

But never mean a thing they say,

And when you turn around you see,

They've started yet again.

Your end came far too soon,

And left us all behind,

With nothing more than memories,

That only fade with time.


End file.
